Love's Such An Old Fashioned Word
by Werepuppy Black
Summary: Vince sees Gideon flirting, yes flirting, with Howard. He doesn't like it. My first Boosh fic so...con crit please. rated for safety.


1**Love's Such An Old Fashioned Word**

"Love's a funny word little man," Howard told the electro poof sitting at the table beside him. "You never really know when it's going to sneak up on you and just...fill you."he continued. Vince nodded slightly, not completely paying attention to the jazz maverick. He was concentrating more on his picture. A Gary Numan colouring-in book to colour in while wearing a poncho. How could he not be happy? "That is what Mrs Gideon and I have, a deep and fulfilling love..."

"Hang on, Gideon? She can't even remember your name Howard." Vince interrupted.

"Ah that's the game we play. She loves me truly. Or she will when I give her this gift. Just you wait and see." Howard told Vince walking out of the hut. Vince watched as Howard walked right up to Gideon and handed her over...a bookmark. One of the few things she liked. That and trumpets. Vince shook his head. No matter how hard Howard tried Gideon ignored him. It wasn't fair, Vince mused, Howard tried really hard. He looked out of the window.

Gideon was...flirting...with Howard...

He didn't expect to see that.

REALLY didn't expect to see that.

But it was good right? That was what Howard wanted. He wanted Gideon to notice him. He wanted Gideon to flirt with him. And that was what was happening. So it was good right? Yeah, yeah it was good.

So why did Vince feel kinda, well, bad?

He was wearing a poncho. It was supposed to be impossible to be unhappy in a poncho. But he was feeling unhappy. He was unhappy at the fact that _finally_ Gideon was paying attention to Howard. He was even feeling...jealous.

No! No it couldn't be. Vince Noir did not get jealous of other people. Other people got jealous of Vince Noir. Not the other way around. And he definitely did not get jealous of someone else flirting with Howard Moon!

But he was...he was jealous.

Okay so the jealously wasn't a new feeling. He always felt like this when someone got close to Howard, but how could you blame him? Howard was his! No-one else's. And especially not bloody Gideon's, the jerk-off who had ignored him for 10 solid years! She didn't have a right to turn around and suddenly decided that she liked him after all. It wasn't on. Especially since Vince had been the one who had to comfort Howard whenever she knocked him back. Howard was his. Not Bloody Gideon's.

He was walking quickly out of the hut and over to where Gideon and Howard stood talking. "Howard." he said. Howard ignored him and continued talking to Gideon. Gideon threw Vince a 'go away small thing'. She really hadn't been all the warm towards him since he told her that Tony, her favourite out of all the snakes she looked after, hated her and wanted her to melt. Vince only told her because Tony said he was fed up with her making kissy faces at him...

"Howard" Vince tried again. Still nothing. "Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard. Howard How.."

"WHAT?! What is it Vince?!" Howard exclaimed. He turned to Vince who seemed to be glaring at Mrs Gideon. Why would Vince glare at Mrs Gideon, was it because of the Tony thing?

"Can I show you something in private?" Vince asked, trying not to slap Gideon. So what if he had told her what Tony really thought of her. Didn't mean she could throw him death glares and steal his Howard.

But, and Vince knew this and hated it, Howard wasn't his. Howard was willingly Gideon's. Didn't mean Vince couldn't try to win his heart.

"No. No you can't. Anything you want to show me you can show Mrs Gideon to." Howard smiled. Mrs Gideon smiled back and placed her hand on Howard's arm.

"It is alright Howard, let the child show you whatever it is that is so important. I assume it is important?" she shot at Vince who looked at her,

"Yeah it is important yeah." Vince said nodding. He looked at Howard. "Can I not just show you in private?" he begged, hoping it would work. It didn't.

"No. Now hurry up. Mrs Gideon was going to show me her snake photograph portfolio." Howard said, a hint of pleasure creeping into his voice. Vince sighed. The way Howard was acting there was nothing he could do to win him back. But he had to try.

"Fine, but don't say that I'm doing this to embarrass you." he told Howard

"Doing what to em..." Howard was cut off by a soft pair of lips pressing quickly on his. Vince...was kissing him.

Vince, the happy go lucky self declared king of mods, was kissing him, Howard Moon, officially most pathetic man in the zoo.

Howard froze slightly.

Gideon stormed off in a mood.

Vince panicked. Why did he do that?!? Why...he hadn't planned to kiss him...it just happened. And the worse thing was he wasn't kissing back. Feeling dejected, he began to pull away. He was pulled back in.

Howard kissed back.


End file.
